


While Some Things Change, Some Things Stay the Same

by august_justice



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Best Friends, Height Differences, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_justice/pseuds/august_justice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas doesn’t know when his best friend sprouted up those final few inches to put his gaze over Lucas’s head, but he doesn’t like it. (Probably not for the reasons you might think.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Some Things Change, Some Things Stay the Same

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic quickly last fall and never got around to publishing it. Set during the high school years. 
> 
> Given when it was written, it is not canon compliant with most of Season 2 and all of Season 3 (basically anything following Texas) or can be considered to be future!fic set considerably after the current triangle plot. I actually wrote this before Corey's growth spurt off my own intuition that he was going to shoot up. Nice to have my predictions proven right. Also, tall Farkle is adorable. 
> 
> Short, sweet, and unbeta'ed. Written as Lucas/Farkle pre-slash, can be read as friendship fic.

Lucas spins around to his best friend, but without warning, Farkle just keeps strolling and collides straight into him. Lucas takes a few steps back, just far enough away that Farkle and he aren’t literally pressed together, and realizes he’s staring at...Farkle’s chin. Huh.

“When did that happen?” 

“What?”

“You’re taller than me.”

“I am???” Farkle asks, sounding surprised. 

He looks around him, then looks back at Lucas, seeming to finally realize that his gaze is turned downward to meet his eyes. 

“Hey, will you look at that! I am! I hadn’t even noticed. How’s the weather down there, shrimp?” 

Farkle puts his elbow on Lucas’s shoulder, in spite of the ridiculous maneuvering it requires. Lucas isn’t that much shorter than him. 

“How’s it feel to be down here among the little people, short stack?” Maya asks with a smirk.

Lucas just sighs. He had that one coming. 

\---

In the next few days, Lucas becomes...preoccupied with the sudden height difference between him and his best friend. He wouldn’t say obsessed, although Maya does with a grin, at least three different times a day, although never within earshot of Farkle, thank goodness. 

He’s suddenly hyper aware of those few inches of arm span Farkle has on him in basketball. Not that it makes any real difference; tall or not, Farkle is still Farkle.

He had of course noticed how much Farkle had sprouted up once they entered high school, the already gangly boy becoming all arms and legs much the way Riley was in their middle school days. He just hadn’t noticed the moment when those few extra inches had put Farkle’s eyeline over his own head. He had always been much broader than Farkle, his shoulders and chest fanning out far past Farkle’s bony shoulders, so when he folded his best friend into a hug, he still felt small in Lucas’s arms. He supposes that’s why he never noticed. When Farkle was snuggled securely in his arms, it felt like nothing had changed, like nothing ever would. 

And it wasn’t that Lucas was jealous. He wasn’t insecure about his height, and he didn’t really mind being the so deemed “short stack of pancakes,” even with all of Farkle’s sudden unrelentless teasing, delighted to suddenly have one-up on his popular best friend. It’s just….

Lucas misses the days when he could tuck Farkle’s chin under his head in a backwards hug. When he could fold one arm around Farkle’s chest and know that he had him--shielded, secure, safe. Farkle had always been a bundle of energy, but before Lucas could just envelop him in his arms, Farkle’s head level with his chest, and know that nobody could get to him there. 

Now with those few extra inches, guys were going to see Farkle as a potential threat, pick fights with him. A thick spike of dread jolted Lucas’s spine at the thought, pooling in his stomach. Farkle had already been the target of so much torment in their young lives. How would Lucas protect him now, this bundle of nervous energy made up of jutting elbows and flailing limbs? If he couldn’t tuck him snugly under one arm, how was he supposed to keep him safe? 

\---

“You’ve been acting weird all week. Are you okay?” 

“Sorry,” Lucas flashes an apologetic grin, and Farkle shakes his head, unsurprised to hear his best friend respond to concern with an apology. “It’s nothing, really. I’m alright.” 

Farkle rolls his eyes, but his look is fond, and Lucas smiles a bit wider. 

“Could you just keep your emoting down? I’m trying to watch the movie. When you’re brooding is so intense it drowns out Bruce Wayne, you know you’ve reached new heights.” 

When Farkle tucks his head under Lucas’s chin, he can’t stop the relieved sigh he lets out, settling his jaw gently on the crown of the other boy’s head.

“What?” Farkle asks, muffled as his lips move against Lucas’s chest.

“Nothing. Just...I’m just glad some things are never going to change.” 

Farkle pulls back to look at him, and it’s all Lucas can do not to let out an audible noise of protest. Farkle playfully shoves Lucas’s shoulder.

“Of course they aren’t, freak face.”

Lucas grins at him. 

“Just get back over here, squeak,” Lucas teases, practically tackling him as he engulfs him in his arms again, pulling Farkle against his chest until his head fits neatly under his chin.


End file.
